A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has advantages of small size, low power consumption, low manufacturing cost and the like, and is mainly formed by cell-assembling a color filter (CF) substrate and an array substrate, wherein, in order to input an external display signal, the array substrate is usually provided with a bonding region. Generally, a plurality of external lines in parallel are formed on the array substrate, and a precise circuit signal input can be performed by a chip on film (COF) process or a drive IC bonding process.